Proctor Finemo
|class = Civil Servant |skills = |faction = Dragonstar Caravan Company |rank = Regional Proctor |services = |occupation = |location = Dragonstar |region = Craglorn |province = Hammerfell |quests = |voice = |dlc = Base }} Proctor Finemo is an Altmer civil servant residing in Dragonstar. He is the head of the Dragonstar Caravan Company chapter in town. Conversations What's the Dragonstar Caravan Company?: "Really? You don't know? That's disappointing. I thought our reputation had grown of late. We started out as sell-swords, ensuring that caravaneers and their goods made it to their destinations safely. Now, we're so much more." :More than just caravan guards?: "Indeed! Why just protect when you can control the entire supply line from start to finish? Unfortunately, the trouble with the Iron Orcs and the Scaled Court strains our resources and costs us gold. But make no mistake-we honor our commitments." ::I remember! You're the company who hires thugs and rowdies: "Hmph. Mind your tongue, outsider. Slander isn't tolerated in Dragonstar. Besides, filthy miners and old dust-wives can't help but lie. It's a known fact. We only hire the most honorable warriors and caravaneers. Our clients deserve nothing less." Who's in charge of the company?: "Well, our principal stakeholders moved our headquarters to Ska'vyn once we outgrew this humble hamlet. I serve as regional proctor for the company. Anything that moves through Dragonstar must receive my stamp of approval." :You have to admit, some of your guards are a bit rough around the edges: "Just because you pin a badge on a bull netch doesn't make it a betty. It's in our guards' nature to be combative and belligerent. We do our best to keep them in line, but a welwa's got to hunt, am I right?" ::How has Dragonstar withstood the Iron Orc attacks?: "Same as always. We reinforced the wall and doubled the guards. This will pass. They're just Orcs, after all. Once they tire themselves out, they'll go back to throwing dung at each other and chewing on rocks. That's how it is in Craglorn. '''Are the miners part of your operation?:' "Let's say we have a love/hate relationship. We love the gold they earn us, they hate our constant interference. But we have to protect our investment, don't we? Dragonstar started as a mining town. That gives the miners an unhealthy outlook on life." :What's that strange, red stone they're piling up outside?: "The red brittle? Ghastly stuff. Never dealt in it until that High Elf came to town. She's been paying absurd sums to anyone who can supply her with the rock. If we weren't so busy dealing with this Iron Orc business, we'd run her our of Dragonstar." ::Is the red brittle really worth that much?: "Of course not! Shake stone is worthless, and that High Elf's encouraging the miners to ignore the precious metals in order to supply her with the brittle. She's a nuisance! And she's affecting our bottom line." :::You called the red brittle "shake stone?": "Not only is the rock too brittle to have any real value, it's also a danger to the public welfare. It's poisonous! Those ignorant dirt-diggers can die in a puddle of their own spittle if they want to, but I can't abide the risk to our operation." Appearances * Category:Online: Dragonstar Characters Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Dragonstar Caravan Company Members